Sete momentos
by Dark Temi
Summary: ... em que eu fui obrigado a pensar em você. - Presente para Sabaku no T. -


**Disclaimer: **One Piece não me pertence, e o Oda é um gênio. Mas eu gostaria de saber o que diabos ele fez com a Capitã Bonney! Ela está viva ou não?

**Rate: K+ - **Só por precaução. Tem um pouquinho de palavrões : )

**X**

**Sete momentos**

**Dark Temi**

**Oneshot Zoro/Robin**

_**Presente pra Sabaku no T.**_

**X**

**I **

**Quando você chegou.**

"_**Deixe que eu me torne sua nakama." **_

_Cheiro de perigo, essa é a expressão que eu tinha pra descrever aquela situação._

_Quando você vive da maneira que eu vivia, você desenvolve um instinto pra problemas, um instinto de proteção. E você trazia o aroma da calamidade consigo. Eu fui contra quando Luffy resolveu aceitá-la, e continuei contestando mentalmente essa decisão durante muito tempo._

_Eu já sabia o problema em que estava me metendo. Só não tinha idéia das proporções._

**.**

**II**

**Quando você se tornou uma traidora...**

"_**Hey, você faz soar como se ela já fosse nossa inimiga!**_

_**Eu estou dizendo que é possível. Eu não estou favorecendo um ou outro lado. Ou certeza, ou dúvida, se eu me juntar a um dos lados... Meu tempo de reação será menor, se o coração achar o oposto do que eu escolher."**_

_Desde que o Aokiji havia nos avisado, aquilo ficara na minha cabeça. Nico Robin, você poderia nos trair a qualquer momento, como havia feito tantas vezes antes, com outras tripulações. Nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que confia totalmente em gente que não merece tal crédito; eu não sou o Luffy. Ainda havia cheiro de perigo no ar, mesmo que eu não considerasse mais a sua presença tão ameaçadora, mesmo que eu a estivesse vigiando menos. _

_O problema é que depois de um período de tempo razoavelmente longo, e depois de tudo aquilo em Skypiea, eu havia começado a considerá-la uma nakama. E aquilo poderia afetar meu julgamento racional, o que não era nada bom, já que meu capitão era um idiota que confiava demais, o cozinheiro um estúpido apaixonado, Ussop um covarde que se deixava intimidar por você, e Nami e Chopper já estavam cativados. _

_Eu era a última defesa da tripulação contra uma potencial ameaça chamada Nico Robin, mas a verdade é que eu não gostaria de ter que levantar minha espada contra você._

_._

**III**

**Quando eu descobri a verdade...**

"_**Então Nico Robin sacrificou-se para nos salvar."**_

_Essa foi a primeira vez, em muito tempo, que meu lado racional estava errado._

_E eu estava muito, muito puto._

_E isso significava apenas uma coisa: _

_Era hora de salvar aquela mulher._

_E o cozinheiro mulherengo, o Ussop e aquela tal aberração de cabelo azul também._

_._

**IV**

**Quando eu te vi no alto daquela torre.**

"_**Um dia vocês irão me ver como um fardo! Está mais do que óbvio que um dia vocês vão me trair e me abandonar! Isto é o que mais me assusta! É por isso que eu não queria que vocês viessem me salvar! Já que eu vou perder a minha vida de qualquer maneira, que seja aqui e agora!"**_

_Então é isso..._

_Me pegou de surpresa. A última coisa que eu podia imaginar é que você tivesse medo de ser abandonada._

_Mas como você é complicada. Qualquer um que convivesse conosco durante o tempo que você conviveu perceberia que nós não temos medo de uma briga. Isso só reflete o tamanho do seu medo, o peso do seu passado._

_Foi quando eu percebi que Nico Robin não era inabalável, nem indestrutível, como a imagem que tentava passar._

_Você também precisava que seus nakamas a protegessem._

_. _

**V**

**Quando eu descobri algo engraçado:**

"_**Meros piratas não tem a menor chance contra o poder do Governo Mundial! Qualquer coisa é insignificante quando comparada à Justiça! Até mesmo aquela mulher!"**_

_Ele falou demais, aquele maldito._

_Eu me lembrei. Você estava chorando. Você estava com medo._

_E agora eu estava furioso._

_Furioso como não ficava há muito tempo._

_Ninguém meche com a minha tripulação. E eu tinha que ensinar isso a ele._

**... eu não gosto que falem mal de você.**

**.**

**VI**

**Quando todos nós recebemos uma ordem do Capitão.**

"_**3 D**__**, 2 Y"**_

_A brusca separação da tripulação fora desesperadora. Mas se ao invés de desaparecer de vez, eu havia sido apenas transportado, eu supus que o mesmo havia acontecido com todos._

_E quando eu finalmente arrumei um jeito de me livrar daquela princesa fantasma louca, veio a notícia:_

_Ace estava morto._

_Luffy quase tinha morrido também._

_E nós deveríamos continuar onde estávamos, por mais dois anos._

_A decisão do Capitão me pegou de surpresa, mas era a coisa certa a se fazer._

_Então, pelos próximos dois anos, eu ficaria mais forte._

_._

**VII**

**Quando todos se reencontraram...**

"_**Robin, você é a oitava."**_

_Eu tenho que confessar: estava sendo ótimo ter sido o primeiro a chegar, eu tinha que comemorar aquilo._

_Também sou obrigado a confessar que foi bom reencontrar todos. _

_Também tenho que confessar que para mim, Franky estava parecendo uma aberração da natureza. Mas era bom ver que ele, e todos, estavam bem. _

_Por fim, tenho que confessar que eu fiquei preocupado com você. _

_O Governo Mundial ainda tinha um monte de unidades secretas caçando você. Ninguém esteve mais em perigo do que você. A chance de você não chegar em segurança era maior até do que a do Luffy, porque aquele lá tem uma sorte infernal._

_Então o alívio de te ver chegar foi muito, muito grande._

_Estranhamente grande._

_Epa._

_Nada bom._

**... e eu percebi que algo estava diferente.**

**.**

**fim**

**x**

**N/A: Yoo! Aqui estou eu, me aventurando por One Piece de novo! Sabe, a idéia original dessa fic estava excelente na minha cabeça, mas na hora de escrever desandou a coisa toda. Não ficou nem remotamente parecido com o que eu estava imaginando. E eu fiquei mexendo e reescrevendo e corrigindo e não melhorou em nada. Mas depois do trabalho que deu pra escrever, eu ficaria indignada se não postasse, mesmo que seja pra receber uns xingamentos! :)**

**De modos que esse é outro presente pra minha Senpai! Originalmente não era, mas durante o processo criativo eu só fiquei pensando o que ela iria achar, já que ela ama loucamente esse casal, então acho que é digno eu presenteá-la! (medo dela não gostar o.o)**

**A idéia original era mostrar os pensamentos do Zoro e da Robin com relação ao outro, só que aí eu cortei a parte da Robin, e a do Zoro não ficou exatamente o que eu queria. Mas está valendo.**

**Ah, pra variar, estou com medo de ter deturpado a personalidade do Zoro... Mas, é a primeira vez que eu tento algo Zoro/Robin, então sejam legais e levem isso em consideração na hora de comentar!**

**Todas as frases utilizadas são tiradas do animê (e vocês não sabem o trabalho que deu ficar procurando...). Respectivamente: episódios 130 (by Robin), 241 (diálogo da Nami com o Zoro), 245 (by Zoro), 278 (Robin, minha diva, gritando no alto da Torre da Justiça), 300 (Kaku, a girafa da CP9, naquele episódio em que eu surtei, e interpretei a fúria do Zoro como algo do tipo "Ninguém meche com a minha mulher!" hhasuhaush). A penúltima é do mangá, capítulo 597 e a última frase ninguém disse, eu abstraí do contexto! Shauhsuhua. **

**Bem, obrigada por lerem!**

**E um oi pra quem acha que a saga da CP9 foi a melhor de todas! o/**

**D. T.**


End file.
